


Mark Kemlin's Shed

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, repost, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian reminisce about a past fuck they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Kemlin's Shed

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this forever ago but deleted it. Here it is again.

        They were both still breathing heavy when Ian rolls off of Mickey, giving a little peck on his cheek as he does so. The older boy let out a sigh and a ‘fuck, that was good’ as he reached for the cigarettes in his jeans on the floor. They were laying in Ian’s bed. “Yep, definitely cracks the top 10.” the redhead replied with contentment. Mickey nodded in agreement as he lit a cigarette, took a few puffs and passed it to Ian. “Speaking of which…” Ian said, looking over at Mickey’s now curious stare, “… what’s the best fuck you think we’ve had?”

          Mickey snorts, and tries to let on that he doesn’t think about faggy shit like that. Ian can tell that Mickey has an answer,”C’mon,” he nudges the older boy’s shoulder with his, “tell me.” Ian smiles and Mickey’s resistance is dwindling.

         “Shit, I dunno, man.” Mickey rubs the corner of his mouth with his thumb, probably unaware that it always gives him away. Mickey acts like he’s never thought about it. But he has. In fact, he thinks about the memory all the time. After a pause, he finally caves, but still tries to maintain a casual tone. “Well, there’s was that one time in Mark Kemlin’s shed.” Ian blushes and they both smile, Mickey forgetting his feigned nonchalance for a moment.  

       “Oh yeah,” Ian nods, “Mark was having that lame party at his place, and we snuck into the shed behind his house…” he trailed off, laughing a little. They both sat in silence for a few moments, remembering that night.

        _Mickey was wearing that faded blue, dirty tank top that Ian loves him in. Ian was wearing one of his numerous plaid button-downs; Mickey would never admit that the one he was wearing that night really brought out the younger boy’s big, stupid green eyes. They were both drunk enough to stumble out to the shed and NOT be completely paranoid of getting caught. The pathetic excuse for a party carried on inside as they ducked into the dilapidated shed. It smelled like mold and metal from the lawn tools. Mickey charged toward Ian, giving him a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. Mickey always kissed that way when he was drunk, and Ian loved feeling Mickey’s wet, syrupy tongue exploring aimlessly in his mouth._

_Mickey broke the kiss and stepped back, taking off his shirt. “Take off all your clothes.” Mickey growled lowly, lust filling his eyes as his cock hardened in his jeans._

_Ian eagerly obliged since Mickey rarely wanted to fuck completely naked, so he jumped at the chance. Ian lifted his shirt off as Mickey took the rest of his clothes off -even his boots and socks. Ian followed suit, his hard dick springing out from his boxers when he’d slid them down._

_They both stood silent for a moment, admiring each other’s bodies. Mickey’s eyes sparkled as he marveled at Ian’s smooth, pale skin that stretched perfectly over his hard muscles._

_Ian lunged at Mickey, pinning the older boy’s back to the wall behind him, pressing his hands into Mickey’s raised arms against the wall. He planted a forceful kiss on Mickey’s mouth, the older boy releasing a low moan as Ian’s fingers trailed down Mickey’s torso, wrapping around the hoodlum’s growing length, and he began stroking it ‘firmly but gently.’  Ian slid his other hand up to Mickey’s still pinned wrist and pulled it downward to the redhead’s crotch. Mickey got the message and began jerking Ian slowly, while snaking his hand around Ian’s strong back. Ian did the same to Mickey._

_“Fuck,” Ian breathed, his lips grazing the older boy’s mouth and his eyes rolling back while he tugged on Mickey’s throbbing hard-on. After a minute of them holding and pleasuring one another, their foreheads resting on each other’s shoulders as they panted and grunted, Ian released Mickey’s cock and grabbed hold of his own, letting Mickey know to let go of it. Ian aimed his erection upward, “Spit on it.” he demanded, yet his face looked desperate. Mickey smirked and gathered a nice wad of saliva in his mouth before leaning forward and accurately spitting it directly onto the head of Ian’s dick. Ian didn’t respond; he slicked up his cock, before wrapping one arm around Mickey and lifting him up, the older boy’s back still conveniently pushed into the wall._

_Mickey choked out an excited laugh as Ian took his other hand and pressed the head of his painfully hard cock against Mickey’s opening. He paused -not to get Mickey acclimated; fuck that, right now. Ian could tell when Mickey was good to go, and tonight was one of those times. No, it was to gather his strength to hold Mickey up. He adjusted his legs to hold Mickey’s weight before pushing all the way inside in one deep, slow thrust. Mickey gasped and leaned is head back against the wall, wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist, desperately pulling Ian in, impossibly deeper as the redhead began to move. Ian pounded tenderly inside Mickey, drawing out breathy moans from them both as the younger boy’s cock began occasionally pressing against Mickey’s sweet spot._

_Ian was low enough that he could rest his forehead on Mickey’s sweat-slicked chest, puffing out shallow, hot breathes onto the older boy’s flesh as he rocked achingly deep into the body he was lifting. Mickey gripped his hands onto the dusty windowsill above his head. For some reason he felt the need to take some of the pressure off Ian, by attempting to hold himself up. He was rewarded with deeper and more powerful thrusts, both sets of their moans and grunts get louder and louder. Ian got up to a nice pace, only having to re-adjust the angle of himself handling Mickey’s waist once or twice._

_Mickey was close, gasping every time Ian hit his prostate with his quick, intense thrusts. “Oh fuck!” Mickey chocked out as he released one hand from the windowsill to quickly jerk his dick over the edge, his come spurting up Ian’s chest, one tiny splatter catching the redhead’s chin. Seeing the pure bliss on the blue-eyed boy’s face as Mickey re-placed his hand on the windowsill and threw his head back in ecstasy was enough to cause Ian to erupt, digging his nails into Mickey’s sides, filling him with his white venom a few thrusts later._

_They stood still for a moment and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, gasping for air; Ian still holding Mickey in his arms. He dropped the older boy to his feet, his leg muscles burning as he collapsed backward on the dirty ground, panting. Mickey pried his stiff, aching fingers from the windowsill and flopped next to Ian, their hips grazing as they breathed loudly towards the ceiling._  


       “Yeah, that was a good one.” Ian broke the silence as the memory came to a close, taking a drag of the cigarette and passing it back to Mickey.

         “It’s always a good one.” Mickey mumbled, staring at the cigarette in his hand. His voice sounded stirn and almost annoyed.

         Ian blushed at what he correctly presumed was a compliment before recognizing that this trip down ‘memory lane’ was making him hard again. He moved to straddle Mickey’s legs, and leaned down, kissing his chest, and then his upper stomach. “Wanna have another ‘good one’?” he said in his low, sexy voice before kissing his way down south.  Mickey bit his lip, “Yeah, alright.” he replied fervidly, a smirk going nicely with his dreamy eyes as he put out the cigarette and leaned back, resting his head on the pillow underneath; a pleasant sigh leaving his lips.


End file.
